The cellular industry is required by numerous laws worldwide to produce various business records related to the use of subscriber cell phone handsets 1) to be available to communicate via the cellular carrier network infrastructure during idle mode and 2) to communicate using voice, video, text message, Internet data, or other communications via the cellular network infrastructure, independent of communications technologies used.
The records produced by cellular carriers are frequently used to establish that a subscriber mobile station or user equipment, handset, tablet or other subscriber operated device was located geographically, within an accuracy range of 5 meters to several hundred square miles, near the location of critical events related to a variety of investigations and litigation. Analysis results from cellular carrier records often contain errors. Errors remain undetected due to incorrect validation of the accuracy of the records, failure to validate the records or incorrect signals analysis and mapping.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a method and process to validate cellular carrier records accuracy and cellular carrier records signals analysis and mapping accuracy.